


Sweet Dare

by tatoeba



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: Jongin plays truth or dare with his friends but doesn’t expect the outcomes when Lu Han’s dared to kiss the person he has a crush on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this prompt](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/45716060067/imagine-your-otp-are-playing-truth-or-dare-with) and then this happened. Also using it as my free space for trope_bingo for "truth or dare." :D This was fun to write, I hope you enjoy! :)

“Aren’t we too old to be playing truth or dare?” Jongin mutters as he leans into Zitao’s side, snaking a hand into the bag of chips Zitao has in his lap to grab a handful.

“You’re never too old for truth or dare!” Chanyeol exclaims loudly, looking horrified by the very idea.

“And we all know the only reason you hate this game is because you’re too chickenshit to do dares,” Sehun says, smirking. He doesn’t even look up from where he’s texting on his phone, lying on his stomach in the middle of the floor of his and Chanyeol’s dorm room, kicking his feet into the air every few minutes. Lu Han is sprawled halfway over his back, reading over a book for one of his classes, and he pushes Sehun’s feet away every time as they almost hit him in the head. He catches Jongin looking at him and grins, and Jongin drops his gaze quickly, feels his face burn.

“That’s not true,” Jongin finally replies to Sehun, just to focus on something else and not on the way that Lu Han’s shirt rides up his stomach as Sehun, fed up, pushes him off him. No one answers him, probably because no one believes him, but Jongin doesn’t really mind.

“Okay, let’s start,” Baekhyun says, looking as excited about this as Chanyeol. He just loves coming up with the most ridiculous dares and even his questions for truth are dreadful and Jongin hopes Baekhyun nevers chooses him for anything. “I’ll go first,” he says decisively and points at Zitao. “Truth or dare?”

Zitao ponders for a few seconds, chewing around a mouthful of chips before he says, “Dare.”

“Excellent,” Baekhyun says, clapping his hands together and grinning gleefully. He pokes Lu Han in the thigh with a toe and asks, “Is Yifan still in your room?”

“He should be, though I think he said he went to bed already,” Lu Han says and Baekhyun’s grin widens.

“Even better,” Baekhyun says while Chanyeol mutters something about Yifan being utterly lame for sleeping before midnight on a Friday night. Baekhyun clambers up to his feet, almost falling over because he was the one who brought along the beer and he’s already had more and one and clearly it’s catching up to him. He reaches over Chanyeol who’s sitting in his chair at his desk and rifles around in a drawer, items clattering around loudly until he pulls away with a sharpie clutched in his hand.

He tosses it to Zitao who catches it deftly and raises a brow at Baekhyun. “I dare you to draw something on his face,” he says and Chanyeol snorts.

“That’s so tame for you,” he says, nudging Baekhyun in the shoulder.

“Nah, Yifan will have a heart attack when he wakes up. You know how crazy he is about keeping his face and skin perfect,” Lu Han says with a laugh.

“Go, go,” Baekhyun says and Zitao sighs, hauling himself to his feet, Jongin flopping onto the floor as he loses Zitao as his body rest, and heads out the door. Baekhyun shouts after him, “Take a picture so we know you did it!”

Jongin rolls his eyes at him, flopping onto his back and staring up at the ceiling. He jumps, startled, when Lu Han crawls over to his side and drops his head onto his stomach, flashing him a grin that makes Jongin’s heart thump uneasily.

Zitao returns a few minutes later, grinning, and he shows Baekhyun the picture of Yifan on his phone. Baekhyun and Chanyeol burst into laughter and when Jongin finally sees the mustache, dark panda circles around the eyes, and a dick across his forehead he snickers in amusement and passes the phone to Lu Han.

“Oh god, Yifan’s going to kill you,” he says.

“I’ll tell him it was Baekhyun’s idea,” Zitao says. “Anyway, let’s keep playing.” He kicks Sehun in the ass and says, “Truth or dare?”

Sehun picks truth, too lazy to ever really do a dare, and Jongin starts to tune out of the game, eyes closing as he focuses on the heat of Lu Han’s weight against his tummy, how his laugh makes Jongin’s whole body rumble every time. After Sehun’s round, he picks on Chanyeol and makes him go through some stupid dare that Chanyeol accomplishes with unnecessary enthusiasm, and he picks on Lu Han who surprises Jongin by picking truth. Lu Han is a lot like Baekhyun and Chanyeol in constantly trying to see how many dares they can get through before something is too impossible, and Jongin leans up on his elbows to look at him as Chanyeol thinks of what to ask him.

“Go easy on me,” Lu Han teases and Chanyeol’s face contorts into an amused expression as he laughs.

“Okay, then, because you never talk about these things,” Chanyeol says. “Is there someone you currently like? And I mean, seriously _like_. Like you want to fuck their brains out and hold their hand and make gross kissy faces all the time.”

“In that order, too, obviously,” Baekhyun says, snickering.

Lu Han taps his pointer finger to his lips, eyes darting upward contemplatively and Jongin’s heart is racing. Half of him wants to hear the answer while the other half wants to claw Chanyeol’s eyes out for even asking.

“Yes,” Lu Han finally answers, and he smiles widely.

Jongin’s stomach flops anxiously in his stomach and he blurts out, “Who?” Heat fills his face and he claps a hand over his mouth when Lu Han glances over at him.

“Ah, only one question per round,” he singsongs and pokes Jongin’s nose and Jongin, if possible, flushes even deeper. Lu Han looks away, picks Zitao for the next round and the game continues, but Jongin is barely paying any attention anymore, his mind focused on wondering about who Lu Han could possibly like. It’s something he tries not to think about very often because it always makes his chest ache and his stomach queasy like he simultaneously has heartburn and needs to throw up. He knows he’s not very subtle when it comes to his feelings for Lu Han (Sehun not-so-helpfully tells him he gets this lovesick look on his face whenever Lu Han so much as enters a room and that it’s kind of disgusting and would he please stop so he doesn’t feel the need to gag every time) but he’s never been able to actually _tell_ Lu Han because Jongin and feelings and words just never mix well. Ever. And if Lu Han knows (which Jongin very much hopes he doesn’t), he never mentions it or treats Jongin any differently because of it, and Jongin just wallows in his painful crush and tries not to think about whether Lu Han has a crush on someone, too.

When it’s Lu Han’s turn to go again, he picks truth once more and Baekhyun raises a brow. “You know we’re just gonna pester you into fessing up who you’re crushing on if you keep choosing truth.”

Lu Han shrugs. “I know you’re not gonna ask directly because that’d make it too boring, so I’m sure I can give you clues without telling you exactly who it is,” he says.

“All right then,” Baekhyun replies and he glances around the room as he thinks. When his gaze lands on Jongin, he pauses, and smirks, and Jongin blinks at him, not sure what kind of reaction that is suppose to be. His hands come up to his face, wondering if he has crumbs there from stuffing his mouth with chips earlier, and he’s so busy feeling mortified by that that he almost misses Baekhyun’s question.

“Is the person you’re crushing on in this room?”

Jongin just about gives himself whiplash when he looks over at Lu Han, and he groans, rubbing the back of his neck. Lu Han laughs, shifting against Jongin’s stomach as he stretches his arms over his head and shrugs.

“Maybe~” he says and Jongin goes from wanting to strangle Baekhyun for the question to wanting to strangle Lu Han.

“You can’t say that, you have to give a clear answer,” Sehun says, finally looking up from his phone, curiosity in his eyes.

Lu Han laughs again and sits up, crossing his legs under him and clasping his hands at his ankles. Jongin tries not to think about how he misses the heat from his body and waits instead on Lu Han’s answer.

“Okay fine,” he says. “Yes. He is in the room.”

Chanyeol whistles as Baekhyun looks intrigued, glancing around the room again, and Jongin just thinks his heart is going to burst straight out of his chest at this point. He busies himself with crossing the room to get another bottle of beer from the small fridge, handing one to Zitao when he pokes him in the back. There’s another bag of chips atop the fridge that he snags, too, before plopping down beside Zitao again instead of returning over to where Lu Han is sitting. He needs some space or he doesn’t think he’ll make it through this stupid game at all.

Their next round has Chanyeol walking into the girl’s bathroom naked (the screams from down the hall has Lu Han and Baekhyun convulsing in laughter), Zitao confessing that he and Sehun had made out at a party at one of the off-campus houses a few weeks ago (to which Sehun didn’t even look abashed at all), Baekhyun being dared to call up Taeyeon, a T.A. for one of his classes that he’s been unsuccessfully trying to ask out for the whole year, and serenade her to a TVXQ song.

Jongin plays it safe and goes for truth again but he realizes belatedly he should’ve known better when Sehun is the one asking him. As best friends, Sehun already knows most of Jongin’s deepest, darkest secrets and when he asks Jongin to confess his greatest sexual fantasy, Jongin wants to bury himself into Zitao’s side and suffocate himself. He manages to mumble something about handcuffs and blindfolds before Sehun figures that’s enough torture and they move on, and Jongin focuses on everything and anything that isn’t the heavy gaze of Lu Han’s eyes on him after that.

It’s Zitao who picks Lu Han next and Lu Han switches it up by going for dare, looking on interestedly as Zitao notches his chin against Jongin’s shoulder and thinks.

“Get him to tell us who he’s crushing on,” Chanyeol urges and Zitao shakes his head.

“Too boring to do it like that,” he says. He purses his lips thoughtfully and then straightens up when he’s finally struck with an idea. “Okay, I dare you to kiss the person in the room that you have a crush on.”

Baekhyun laughs, leaning back against Chanyeol’s legs and crossing his arms as he waits, clearly certain it’s not him that Lu Han’s going to have to kiss. Jongin wishes he could be that calm about it but instead he’s inwardly having a panic attack, half from the unease of Lu Han kissing someone that’s not him, half from the hope that it actually _is_ him. He chances a glance toward Lu Han, who is staring at Zitao with a sort of blank look on his face, and it’s Sehun who waves a hand in his face to get his attention.

“Are you gonna do it or not?” he asks and a part of Jongin almost hopes he says no.

But then Lu Han grins, his eyes going bright the way he gets whenever he surprises Jongin by waiting outside his class for him, grabbing him by the wrist to drag him to kick a soccer ball around in the courtyard of the dorm, or when he’s snuck into Jongin’s room early in the morning, sitting at the edge of his bed and scaring Jongin senseless when he wakes up. It’s mischievous and playful and when it comes to Lu Han those are never good things and it doesn’t help that Lu Han is walking straight across the room, passing over Sehun and Baekhyun and Chanyeol toward where Jongin and Zitao are sitting side by side.

Jongin casts a look at Zitao but he doesn’t seem fazed at all, calm almost, like Baekhyun, as if he knows Lu Han has no plans to kiss him. But then that would mean--

He feels the soft pair of lips against his before his gaze manages to refocus onto the face in front of him. Lu Han’s face, Lu Han’s _lips_ , pressed up against his, smooth and warm and _holy shit_.

“I think he’s killed Jongin,” Baekhyun says, sounding rather delighted.

It makes Lu Han laugh against his mouth and pull away, but Jongin is not ready for that, whining unhappily, and he’s not even ashamed because it makes Lu Han grin and kiss him _again_ and Jongin is pretty sure his heart has actually exploded inside of him.

“I guess we’re done playing now, huh,” Jongin hears Chanyeol say, and his voice seems faraway as all his attention is on the sweet taste of Lu Han’s tongue in his mouth and the gentle way his fingers slip into his hair.

Lu Han pulls away a few moments later, licking his lips, and Jongin stares blatantly, wanting to close the space between them again. But Lu Han taps under his chin and Jongin flicks his gaze up at him, and Lu Han is smiling so wide his eyes are curved into little half-moons and he looks really fucking beautiful and Jongin’s belly seems to be doing cartwheels inside of him.

And suddenly the whole point of the kiss comes crashing back to him and his eyes widen, mouth opening and closing as he tries to find the words to speak.

“You broke him,” Sehun says which makes Zitao chuckle.

“You _kissed_ me,” Jongin exclaims. “You kissed _me_?!”

“I did,” Lu Han says happily.

“Then you--the person you like--that’s me?”

Lu Han laughs, but he nods and grabs Jongin’s hand, threading their fingers together until their palms touch. “Isn’t it obvious?” Lu Han says.

“No one is more obvious than Jongin,” Chanyeol replies and normally Jongin would flip him off but he’s too dumbfounded to even look at him.

Jongin just gapes at Lu Han until Lu Han leans forward to kiss him again and this time he retreats before Jongin has the chance to reciprocate.

“I like you,” Lu Han says clearly, and Jongin deflates, hiding his face in his hands as he feels his cheeks burn and everyone in the room laughs at him. He never expected Lu Han to ever really like him back, and never in any of his wildest dreams did he imagine it happening like this. He’s not really sure what to do.

Thankfully Lu Han is better at that sort of thing, tugging Jongin to his feet. “It’s been fun,” he says to the room at large. “But we’re leaving now.”

“We are?” Jongin says, confused, but Lu Han’s already steering him out the room, the door slamming shut just cutting off Baekhyun hollering, “Be safe!”

“Your room’s empty right?” Lu Han says as they head up the stairs to the third floor. Jongin nods. “Good.”

Jongin feels anxious. Lu Han’s hand is so warm against his. “Lu Han--” he starts, not sure exactly how to say what he wants to, his mind reeling from the suddenness of everything. They’ve stopped at his door and he fishes his keys from his pocket with his hand that isn’t clasped in Lu Han’s and unlocks it to let them in.

Lu Han pulls him to bed right away, and Jongin’s blood is pounding in his ears so loudly he’s amazed Lu Han can’t hear it. “Why’re you so nervous?” he asks and Jongin groans.

“Is it that obvious?” he asks and Lu Han chuckles.

“Everything is written on your face,” he says.

Jongin pouts, which makes Lu Han kiss him again, and he sighs into it, kisses back hesitantly, and Lu Han is slow and careful and reassuring. His heartbeat finally seems to return to normal and he enjoys the solid heat of Lu Han’s body pressed up against his side, arm resting possessively over his waist. “I like you, too,” Jongin admits after a few minutes, when he thinks the confession won’t make him die from embarrassment. He flushes a little but he doesn’t feel like hiding which is good enough for him.

In the darkness of his room he can still make out Lu Han’s bright grin. “I know,” he says and he doesn’t give Jongin time to feel humiliated about his inability to keep a crush hidden before he’s kissing him again.


End file.
